The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting or regulating height of a motor vehicle.
The suspension of a motor vehicle has a spring constant of a predetermined value. The body of the vehicle is therefore lowered in dependence on load. For example, when a load applied to a passenger car is localized to a trunk room or rear seat thereof, the front portion of the vehicle body carrying front wheels is lifted while the rear portion is lowered, resulting in inclination of the vehicle body. In the inclined state of the vehicle, driving performance (e.g. stability of the vehicle upon manipulation of a steering wheel) is degraded. Besides, light beams projected by headlights will be deviated from the statutory direction, to place the vehicle in dangerous state. Technology for controlling the posture of a vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6786/1979.